Storybrooke High
by Tutu Pele
Summary: Highschool AU where Regina just moved to Storybrooke. Slow burn Outlaw Queen, immediate Graham/Regina pairing. Slow burn Snowing. Mary Margaret/Regina friendship. Like the show, but with hormonal teenagers as the characters. It's gonna be fun, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was sick of moving. Absolutely sick of it. It was bad enough that she had to leave Daniel in Colorado, but now she has to leave Mallory, Ursula, and Crucita in Texas! Finally, for once in her life, she wasn't a complete out cast, and now her mother was making them move again! "It's for your own good, Regina." "The schools are better in Maine, Regina." Sophomore year, and she was leaving the school already!

Mallory and the other girls promised to visit, but it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be there for the rest of Mal's pregnancy. She would miss Ursula's song contest. Cru would probably run away with that guy, Isaac, and Regina would be the last to know! She didn't want to move to Storybrooke, Maine. Why would she ever want that?

Regina said a tearful goodbye to her friends before getting in her mom's Mercedes Benz. Everyone knew the real reason they were moving. Cora had discovered Henry's affair with that home-wrecker, Eva. Regina honestly just wished they would get a divorce already.

"Call me as soon as you go into labor." Regina commanded Mal. She hugged her best friend one last time, until she heard Cora's sharp "Hurry up, Regina. It's not like you're saying goodbye to anyone who's _important."_ Regina rolled her eyes and turned towards the car.

"Coming, mother." She whispered one last goodbye and opened the car door. Another day, another town.

XXX

Their new house on 108 Mifflin street was lavish, but Regina hated it. The black and white themed house was dull, and it looked like no one had ever lived there. Regina didn't know how her mother landed a job as deputy mayor so quickly, but she knew just by ljoking at this house that she wouldn't be _deputy_ mayor for very long. She never was.

Preparing for her first day at school made Regina more nervous than she'd care to admit. she had been lucky at her last school when Mallory had instantly bonded with her, but last experiences hadn't been as good. Most of the time people never even looked her way. Well, that was before puberty. Afterwards, quite a few people looked her way.

Exhausted from the day's adventures and many excruciating hours in the same car with Mother ("Regina dear, how's that boyfriend of yours who you swore up and down was the one? Oh right... You guys broke up because long distance was too hard" and "Maybe you should lose some weight. You're looking a bit... Fuller lately. Perhaps a diet?")

Regina was just glad it was all over.

XXX

The next day Cora drove Regina to school. Along the way there were lectures about how she was representing Cora, and she needed to act her best. Regina had gotten away with wearing shorts instead of slacks or a skirt, but Cora had been insistant on her wearing at least four inch heels. "A Mills is never caught in casual clothing, dear."

Luckily, Regina had been able to stash away a pair of sneakers in her bag.

"Now, dear, I've arranged for another student to meet you outside the school and show you around. Don't misrepresent me, or there will be consequences." Regina knew all too well what consequences meant, and decided that being on her best behavior was probably a good idea.

XXX

Mary-Margaret was ecstatic about being chosen to show the new student around the campus. They hardly ever got new people in Storybrooke! As she got out of her father's car, she looked around for anyone who didn't look familiar. She was a bit worried that she'd pick the wrong person and end up offending someone she'd been in the same class with for the past two years.

After she noticed Regina the brunette had no questions about who was the new girl. She was standing in front of the school entrance looking like a supermodel. Most people would look over dressed, but somehow this girl made it work. High heels and sunglasses in high-school. It was a bit like the movie 'Mean Girls'.

Mary-Margaret really hoped she wasn't going to be like one of the plastics.

"Hi! I'm Mary-Margaret, but everybody calls me M&M. You're Regina, right?" Regina looked at the brunette standing next to her and smiled. At least she was friendly, if a bit over excited.

"Yeah, I'm Regina. It's nice to meet you M&M. Do you happen to know someplace I could change out of these heels? I think my Mother left, so I am getting out of these things." Regina seemed friendly enough, despite her super-model like appearance.

"I'm sure you can just switch out here. Nobody will care. Why does you mother care if you wear heels or not?"

"Because a Mills is never caught wearing casual clothing." Regina searched through her bag and stopped dead. "Dammit! I should've known that she would know."

Mary-Margaret smiled apologetically. "Guess you're stuck with those."

"Oh, joy."

XXX

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, excluding the fact that Regina's feet hurt like hell. Despite her over enthusiasm, Mary-Margaret was pretty interesting. Regina also met M&M's friends. There was Ruby, Emma, Robin, Marian, Kathryn, Graham, Belle, Mulan, and David. David and Mary-Margaret had some very obvious chemistry, but for some reason, he was with Kathryn. Regina's attention had immediately settled on Robin, but after a few minutes, she realized that Kathryn and him were an item. Too bad, he was pretty cute.

Besides the disappointment that Robin provided, and her immediate dislike of Emma, everything was great. More than great actually. Regina probably hadn't made as many friends in one day, ever. David was probably the best part. Regina had no interest in him romantically, but he was definitely a great guy. They played verbal ping-pong all day, but it lacked the malice that Regina had adopted towards Emma.

Maybe life in Storybrooke wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks into life in Storybrooke, Maine, Regina's life hit a minor speed bump. Okay, a moderately annoying, blonde speed bump by the name of Emma Swan. Why the other girl loved making Regina's life miserable was a mystery, but there was no way in Hell Regina was going to take it lying down. Emma Swan had another thing coming for her if she thought that.

Their days always started the same way. Emma would arrive in Mr. Gold's first period AP English class about ten minutes after Regina, and the battle would commence.

"Regina. I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you, but then we'd both be liars."

"Swan. i see you still have your biting wits about you. How about you use them to think of a new insult? I'm pretty sure I heard that one before... Yes, but where? Oh yeah, when I went on a tour of the generic bitch factory. I believe they were programming it into their brains."

"Ladies, it's been two weeks of your incessant fighting, and I'm sure everybody else who arrived to my class early for tutoring and not to go at it with their nemesis would appreciate it if you two would shut up. Thanks." Mr. Gold was young for a teacher, but that didn't make him any nicer.

Emma rolled her eyes as Regina said "Sorry, Mr. Gold. I'm sure Emma meant nothing by it. It's just hard for her to be so out of her depth."

"Regina, I would suggest you stop talking. We wouldn't want your mother you hear of this, now would we." The older man smiled sweetly, knowing exactly what kind of woman Cora Mills was. Emma smirked as Regina turned deathly pale, unsure of how to react.

They sat in silence until the first period bell rang and other students began filling in the classroom. Everyone knew at this point in the school year not to talk during Mr. Gold's class. Saying one word could get you a weeks detention.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. From now until winter break you will be working on a major project, which has twenty-three different parts that each need to be completed to my satisfaction. You will turn in all of the parts together one week before winter break. Details can be found on the school website, and you will be doing all of your own research. The good news is you get to pick your partner." The class murmured in excitement with this news, each already picking their partners. Tink (Her real name was Rose, but everybody called her Tink because of her size) was already motioning at Regina.

"After the projects completion." Mr. Gold cut in.

"You may pick your partners for the rest of the school year after completing your project to my satisfaction. Your partner for this particular project has already been chosen."

The room unanimously groaned in disappointment.

Regina already had a hunch as to who her partner would be. God dammit, Gold.

XXX

"Okay, so we're going to meet tomorrow after school, right?" Regina asked Emma after the bell signaling the end of first period rang.

"Yeah, sure. I can't believe he assigned us as partners. Bastard." Emma muttered, surprisingly making Regina laugh.

"Trust me, I dislike it just as much as you do. More so, probably. But it looks like we're stuck together."

"Oh, Joy."

XXX

"Hello. Earth to 'Gina." Graham snapped his fingers in front of her face playfully.

"I'm back, I'm back. And don't call me 'Gina. You know I hate it." She pushed Graham's chest a little to show how "serious" she was.

"I'm extremely sorry, Miss Mills. However shall I make it up to you?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way." Regina leaned her face in close to Graham's, but not past the point of flirtation. Just a bit of teasing.

Who knows what teasing would've turned into if David hadn't cleared his throat at that exact moment.

Since her third day at Storybrooke High Graham and her had been flirting mercilessly, much to Mary-Margaret's delight.

Mary-Margaret was the town matchmaker, and she was relentless. She had set up Aurora & Philip, Graham & Emma (broke up in a week), Graham & Tink (lasted a month), Emma & Neal (let's not even get into that mess), Tink & Neal, Mulan & Aurora (one date), Mulan & Rupunzel, Belle & Neal (horrific), Belle & Ruby (turns out Belle's straight. That didn't last long.), Ruby & Viktor, and Robin & Marian. Basically everybody. She had problems.

The only couple she hadn't set up was Kathryn & David. She had her reasons.

Graham & Regina were her new pet project. (Seriously, let's get this girl some councelling!)

XXX

Emma was not in the school cafeteria that day. In fact, most days she could be found leaning up against the school's outer wall, talking to none other than Killian Jones. Killian was one of the only people in their grade who had avoided Mary-Margaret's matchmaking powers.

Mainly because everyone knew after only a couple of days at SH he had started dating Emma Swan. It was one of those things that they thought no-one knew about that everybody- and I do mean everybody- knew about.

The only reason their friends let them have their little secret was because it was quite funny watching them scramble for excuses why they happened to be at Granny's in the same booth at the same time several times a month.

Currently Emma was ranting about the most annoying person in the world.

"She's just such a princess! I bet she's never had to work for anything in her entire life! All she has to do is run crying to mommy and everything gets handed to her on a silver platter!" Killian was quite enjoying watching his girlfriend get so worked up, even though he had nothing against Regina Mills.

"She reminds me of every girl in my life that teased me. Every person that said "How are your parents doing? Oh wait, you don't have any." And then ran off giggling to her friends. I just can't stand her, Killian." The older boy out his arm around her shoulder.

"You know what I think might help?" He prompted.

"What?"

"This." Suddenly his lips were crashing onto hers. It was sloppy, careless kisses, but there was a certain innocence. Killian really cared for the petite girl in his arms, and she really cared for him. It also helped that this was the first real relationship either one of them had been in, so they had nothing else to compare it to, but hey take what you can get.

XXX

"What's wrong, Regina?" Her little brother, Henry always knew when she was upset. He claimed it was because she had her "worried face on", but nobody else seemed to notice. As soon as dinner was done Regina had run up to her room, and Henry had quickly followed.

Regina was the closest thing to a parent Henry had ever had, because by the time he was born Cora was far too busy for children and Henry Sr. was busy running off with his mistress. Zelena, the oldest of the three children had no patience for the young boy, she was far more interested in trying to please Cora. So Regina fed the bay, Regina changed the diapers, Regina soothed his tantrums. She never minded, because what she got in return was complete adoration.

Of course, figuring out a diaper at eight years old wasn't very fun.

"It's nothing Ren. Just a girl from school."

"Are they bullying you again? I'm not a baby any more. I can rough 'em up this time." Regina smiled down at her little brother who was always going to be, in her mind, a baby.

"No. We just don't get along."

"Oh. Why not?" He asked innocently.

Regina sighed. She pulled her younger sibling up onto the bed with her, and pulled out a pen and paper. They had discovered Cora's recording devices years prior to this, and immediately Regina had taught Henry how to read and write so they could communicate privately. It's why he could write long before the other children his age.

 _Do you remember when you were around five and Zelena decided she wanted to be the only girl in the house, and started teasing me a lot so I would run away? Do you remember all the mean things she said?_

Henry nodded.

 _It's like that with Emma. She's thinks that having Cora for a mother gave me an advantage over everyone else, so she's trying to get me to run away. It's not working very well for her._

 _Okay. I understand now. Will you read to me from the Magic Book again?_ Henry wrote _._

 _Sure._

 _XXX_

 _Author Note: Hope you liked it. Just to clear something up, yes, Cora has bugged her children's rooms. In this AU Henry is Regina's younger sibling instead of her son, because she's a bit young for kids, but I couldn't just delete Henry. Zelena is here too. Oh, joy. But again, couldn't just write her out. Sadly._


	3. Chapter 3

_Trigger warning: mild physical abuse and strong emotional/ mental abuse. Crucial to the story, and not that bad. Typical Cora craziness._

XXX

Two minutes. She and Henry had talked for two minutes before switching to paper. She should've known better, what was this amateur hour? Cora didn't know who this mystery person was, but she knew there was one. ARGH! Why was she born with Cora Mills as a mother? Why did she have to suffer through living every day as though her actions could bring a about the end of the world- or worse. Her actions could bring the full wrath of Cora Mills down on anyone, including her little brother.

"Regina, dear, why don't you sit down?" Cora innocently motioned to the seat in front of her desk. Regina hesitantly sat in front of her mother, very careful with her movements. A lady is always graceful. A lady never fidgets, never fixes her hair, and always crosses her legs while sitting. A lady does not speak to her superiors without first being spoken to, and always disregards those lower than her when they speak first.

"Henry told me you've been having some problems in school." Regina could barely hold back a laugh. Henry would never do that to her. He knew what Cora was like, even though Regina did her best to shield him from their mother. "No, mother. Just a little squabble with one of the girls. I put her in her place, immediately, of course." _A lady keeps her tone even. A lady keeps her eyes down while addressing her superiors._ Regina thought of every rule she'd ever learned. This was the way it was with Cora _._

"Of course. Common folk can be so annoying... Like a bug that needs to be squashed. Like that family, what was their name?" Regina's cheeks flushed, knowing what would come next. "Oh, I remember now. The Stables. Didn't you date one of them briefly?" I _t was only three years. It was only my first love. Nothing of importance._ Regina bitterly recalled how her mother referred to Daniel as "The Stable boy." As though he were not important enough to have a first name _._

"Briefly, yes." Regina spat out.

"So who was it? Who was the cause of your troubles?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"The question was not optional, dear." Cora rose from her chair and walked to her office door, slding it open. It was cruel, but she wanted the other members of the Mills family to see how easily they could be broken. Regina was by far her favorite child, but to let the opportunity to have such a prime example slip through her fingers would be a crime! "Mother, please. Don't do this." Regina begged.

"Who. Was. She." Cora calmly walked towards her desk, but didn't continue to her seat. She stopped at Regina's, placing her iron strong grip on her daughter's shoulder. "Mother, I handled it. The situation is over! It won't be a problem again." Regina pleaded with her eyes. She would beg on her knees if it would help, but that would just make Cora angrier.

The slap rang through their silent house like a gun shot. Every one knew not to make a sound when she was like this. Just stay in your room and listen so you'll know if she calls you.

"Insolent girl! You made me hit your face! Do you know what would happen if it bruised and someone saw?" Regina just sat in the office chair stoically. Who cares if her mother's career is ruined? At least Regina would be out of this house.

Suddenly Cora let go. She stepped away from Regina and _smiled_. Regina would be lying if she said it wasn't the most terrifying this she'd ever seen.

"It seems you are going to be stubborn today. Perhaps I can fix that." Cora continued smiling in her empty, cold way. Regina wondered how she could wear that face while looking at someone she claimed to love. "Henry? Come down here, please." Cora called for her youngest child, reveling in her daughters blatant fear.

"No!" Regina grabbed her mother's arm. She quickly realized that her outburst would cost her, and collected herself. "No, that won't be necessary." The young girl continued in a more even tone. She looked at a frightened Henry who stood in the doorway between her mother's office and the hall. He had never been hit by Cora, and Regina was going to keep it that way. "Henry, go back upstairs." She commanded.

"Emma Swan. Her name is Emma Swan."

"Now was that so hard?" Cora smiled that heartless smile again, quickly fallowing it with a swift punch to the stomach to Regina."Don't ever disobey me again. Considering the level of disrespect you showed me today, be glad all you got was this. Don't bother coming to dinner tonight. Or tomorrow." Regina took only a moment to recover from the blow. Despite Cora's strength, Regina had years of practice. She knew not to show Cora even a second of weakness.

Cora studied her daughter for a minute before dismissing her.

"You may go." She said with a dismissive flick of her hand.

XXX

The rest of the weekend Regina was miserable. So much for friends. So much for only having one person who hated me at Storybrooke High. _After finding out my mother went after Emma because of me, my social life is dead._ Regina contemplated running away. Taking Henry Jr. and just going.Cora would find them faster than they could find a place to stay, unfortunately.

On Monday she couldn't even look at Emma, and the blonde returned the favor. She was obviously angry, but Regina couldn't blame her for that. She had every right to be angry. After the first period bell rang, Emma pulled Regina aside and began her ranting.

"Emma, let me explain..." Regina started only to be cut off. "No, I'm talking. You don't get to talk right now. You know, Regina, I had you pegged for a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. Running to mommy as soon as things get tough? Pathetic. Because of you, I might be moving. Again. They kicked me out of the foster home is was in! I'm being relocated as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry for that, but this isn't my fault! I had nothing to do with it! I didn't want to tell her, believe me. I know what she's like. I had no choice." Regina tried to explain, but Emma just couldn't understand. Her biggest problems where if she should wear the Pravda or the Chanel bag today.

"What did she threaten to do? Cut off your allowance?" Emma mocked. Regina felt herself growing angry. She knew this wasn't Emma's fault, but dammit, she'd had enough of people always yelling at her and never listening to what she had to say! She was sick of feeling powerless in her own life.

"You don't know my mother. You don't know what she's like when she gets angry. She has starved me, threatened me, hit me, ruined my relationships, bugged my bedroom, and you know what? I can handle that. But I will not let her do the same to my little brother for your sake. I'm sorry, but he means more to me than you ever will." After she'd calmed down Regina realized her mistake.

She'd told this person, this stranger, everything. Emma Swan now held the keys to her undoing.

Well this has been a real banner day.

XXX

Emma didn't expect such an outburst from Regina. She hadn't expected any of it. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Regina spoke. Her tone was low, menacing. The ghost of her confession seemed to be gone, at least if you weren't looking. But her eyes. Her eyes were so, so sad.

"Tell no-one what I just told you." Regina didn't look at Emma, didn't want to see the face of the only person outside of her family and Daniel who knew about Cora. So she lifted her chin and started walking to second period.

XXX

Both Emma and Mary-Margaret were missing from lunch that day. Regina acted normally. Flirted a little with Graham, subtly checked out the new guy at their table (And decided he wasn't her type), sparred with David over which one was better: football or track. She acted like she would on any other day. She was an amazing actress.

XXX

Emma and Mary-Margaret were having a perfectly nice lunch alone instead of eating with their friends. Despite having more friends than they could count, they never forgot who was their very best friend. Ever since Emma moved to Storybrooke five years ago they'd been best friends. Before Tink, David, Belle, before everyone, they found each other. And now they were saying goodbye.

Mary-Margaret was crying and Emma was nearly there. The brunette couldn't believe it! She couldn't imagine life without Emma.

"Why? Why are they sending you away?"

"I... I got into a fight with the wrong person. It's not important." Emma wasn't going to tell Mary-Margaret, no matter how close they were. These weren't her secrets to tell. "It's important to me!" Her friend sobbed.

"I'll be fine. I always am."

"How am I supposed to get through lunches with Kathryn and David without you distracting me? Who am I supposed to movie binge and eat cinnamon hot chocolate with? Who are you supposed to rant about NCIS with? I know you loved Ziva! Who else is going to get that?" Suddenly Emma was crying too. It was all too much. Losing her friends, who were the only family she'd ever know, so suddenly was just too hard.

"I'll call you. Every day. And we'll text constantly. It'll be like I'm right there with you."

"It's not the same."

"I know. But it's the best we've got."

XXX

Mary-Margaret was a woman with a mission. She may be sweet, but she knew how to get what she wanted. No one was taking away her best friend.

She staged her plan in the dining room, where her father would surely see her crying. It wasn't hard to force the tears. All she had to do was think about Emma leaving town, her plan failing, and Kathryn &. David's wedding. Assorted mix of things. Kathryn & David babies. Kathryn & David baby shower. Kathryn pregnant. Uh- oh, the tears won't stop now!

Leopold immediately rushed to his daughter's side when he saw her crying.

"What's wrong my dear?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, fatherly instincts already kicking in. His little Snow White was everything to him, even if she objected to the nickname now that she was older. "It's Emma. She's leaving Storybrooke."

Leopold was very sorry to hear that Emma was like a second daughter to him. They'd been friends since Mary-Margaret was still called Mary-!argaret and not that ridiculous nickname. What was it again? M&M, he thought.

"Her foster home can't keep her anymore and she doesn't have anywhere to staaaaaaayyyy." Mary-Margaret wailed. She peeked up at her father, judging his reactions. "If only she had a family with the financial means to support her that would accept her as their own daughter, kind of like the member of the family she's become for us." Not so subtle, but Leopold was a little distracted by his crying teenager.

"I have an idea!" He said brightly. "How about we foster her for now?" Leopold offered, like it was his idea in the first place.

"Oh, daddy! What a marvelous idea!" The young girl immediately stopped crying and threw her arms around her father's neck. She didn't like lying to Leopold, but the thought of Emma's face when she found out made it all worth it.

XXX

I've been mainly focusing on Regina, but now we're moving into the Snow part. Eventually it'll even out, but I'm giving each major character a minute in the spot light, so we can get a sense of their personalities in this AU. Hope you liked it, review, criticize (constructive criticism. Don't just write "you suck"), float ideas my way, whatever. I love hearing from all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I just finished watching Debs (If you have heard of that movie, marry me.) and I just can't get over the fact that Max was 100% straight. Oh, my bi-sexual little heart. Literally the best character in that movie and she's straight? Whyyyyyyy? Okay, calm down. Back to the OUAT fandom_.

XXX

Emma wasn't sure how the Hell Mary-Margaret figured this out. How she played her father so perfectly, how she managed to get all the paper-work signed by Thursday when she'd only found out about Emma's relocation on Monday. Mary-Margaret was sweet, caring, gentle, and a total bad ass when she needed to be.

At first Emma thought it was Leopold who'd scared her foster home advisor into moving so quickly. In fact when he'd told her "In 20 years your friend is going to be supreme ruler of the planet." Emma had been surprised. Leopold was already a successful man, but he had some health problems. Emma doubted that he would live for another 20 years. After asking what he meant, she found out it was not Leopold who had contacted him- it was Mary-Margaret.

Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't a little terrified.

Mary-Margaret squealed and pulled Emma into a hug as soon as they were out of the Storybrooke Foster Home. "I can't believe we're going to be living together!" Mary-Margaret continued in a lower voice "And I can't believe I could manipulate Mr. Jones and my father so easily. I'm a little disappointed."

They practically (literally, if you count endless bouncing.) skipped to the car where Leopold was waiting. Okay, Mary-Margaret skipped. Emma was dragged along as Mary-Margaret skipped. Accurate summary of their entire friendship. After reaching the car, Mary-Margaret threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, daddy! You won't regret it." She dragged Emma into the car as soon as she was done expressing her gratitude. Leopold missed the way Emma's eyes rolled. Mary-Margaret didn't.

"What?" The brunette asked coyly as her father chatted with Mr. Jones.

"It's funny... I didn't find out you were a total princess until five years in." Emma teased. Her best friend playfully punched her in the arm. "It's funny... I wasn't going to mention how you've been screwing Killian until you made that comment." Mary-Margaret knew she should've waited but the look on Emma's face was perfection in its truest form! First the blonde didn't comprehend what she'd just heard. Then she was shocked, completely blind sided with this new information. And then she started lying her pants off.

And she didn't even do it well.

"Killian? Whaaaat? No. Me and Killian? Killian and I? That would never... No. He's so... Killian. I wouldn't ever. Besides even if we were dating I wouldn't have had sex with him yet. That was just a phase. A very long, embarrassing phase that no one will ever let me forget, but it was just a phase. And he's so... Killian." Emma only made her friend start laughing. It was just so rare to see Emma flustered like this. Plus, Emma hadn't noticed that Mary-Margaret's phone was recording.

Mary-Margaret stopped the recording and started to play it a second later. Emma blanched at the sound of her own voice. "Delete it! Delete it now!" Emma lunged for the phone in the laughing brunette a hand. Eventually Mary-Margaret did delete it, but it took a battle. And many threats to kiss David right in front of her so that even if Kathryn & David did break up, Mary-Margaret-Margaret couldn't date him. They had a very strict girl code.

"You're such a bitch." Mary-Margaret complained.

"You know you love me." Emma smiled impishly.

XXX

"Graham, do you have Regina's address?" Emma called up her ex asking for a favor. She didn't by any means forget that Regina was a self entitled bitch, but she deserved to know that her actions would not be ruining someone's life.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why? Because you made out with a total stranger the day after we had sex for the first time, that's why." Emma wasn't actually that mad about that whole situation (She was planning to break up with him anyway. The sex was awful.) but she knew how to push Graham's buttons. He still felt really guilty about that.

"108 Mifflin Street. And I said I was sorry!" Emma barely heard that last part. She was too busy hanging up on him. The blonde grabbed her signature leather jacket and her bike. The bike was her pride and joy. She'd saved up for months to get this scrap of meatle, and didn't regret a penny of it. She arrived at the large white house a minute later.

A red head who Emma had never seen before answered the door. After looking Emma up and down, she promptly started telling her that "No one in this house is looking for those kinds of services." Damn. Claws are out two minutes into the game. Emma saw Regina sneaking out of the kitchen and called to her, wanting very desperately not to deal with whoever this person was. The brunette gave her a look of pure hatred before walking to the door. She tried to hide the contraband she had been sneaking out, but it was too late.

"Regina. Is that food? You know mother will be unhappy with you. Her instructions were _very_ clear." The red head glared down at Emma's rival. "She's just looking out for you. Those extra pounds are really showing."

"It must be genetic." Regina matched her in spite. They obviously hated each other far past the point of sibling rivalry. They had been programmed from birth to compete with each other, to win. Emma could clearly see that her arguments with Regina could've been ended in a second if the brunette had really been trying.

"I'm pretty sure not. It seems to me that you must have someone else's genes in you."

"No, that would still be you. Or where did you think you got that red hair? Admit it Zelena. She'll never love you as much as she loves me, because _I_ was not an accident." For a moment Zelena just stood there before retorting.

"Perhaps we need to put you back in rehab. Your marks are showing, Regina. You forgot to cover them. Or maybe you want mother to see them and be reminded of what a big disappointment you turned out to be."

"I'm the disappointment? She wanted to get rid of you."

"Yes, but aren't you glad she didn't? Now she can have a daughter who's right in the head." Zelena quickly held up her hand when Regina tried to respond. "I'm done with these childish games. See ya later... Sis."

"And I haven't forgotten your indiscretions. Expect to be in mother's office later." She threw over her shoulder before walking up the tiled stairway.

"Dammit Swan! That was my dinner! I only had today left and then I was home free! Now I'll probably have another four days!" Regina looked like she wanted to slap Emma.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not being relocated. M&M's family is fostering me." Emma explained. Regina paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Well, that's good." She offered up lamely. They stood in uncomfortable silence, not sure how to end the conversation or how to continue it. After what seemed like hours of excruciating silence, Emma finally spoke.

"I'm sure Leopold, that's M's dad, wouldn't mind you staying over sometime. If you ever want to get away from... All this." Regina's eyes lit up at the thought of being out of this house, even if it was just for a couple of days. Almost immediately the light went dark, when Regina remembered that she wouldn't be let out of her mother's sight because Zelena saw her sneaking food.

Cora knew, of course, that her daughter couldn't actually go a week without food, but she expected a certain level of discretion for her children. They had to be able to lie and sneak around if they wanted to survive in her house. In Cora's mind, it was teaching them valuable life lessons.

"Maybe in two weeks. I don't think I'll be out and about for a while."

Emma always thought of Regina as a pampered princess who got everything she wanted. Emma's life had been far from perfect, but she'd never had this. The constant fear of making a wrong move and ending up punished seemed terrible. Emma had been in some pretty bad places, but she'd never stayed for longer that six months. She did stay long enough to know that the worst ones where the ones that seemed perfect on the outside.

Reguna hated the new look in Emma's eyes. Gone was the anger. Anger Regina could deal with. Regina had enough bottled up anger to match any thrown her way. Now Emma's eyes were filled with pity. Regina hated being pitied. Pity was given to the weak.

Mills are never weak.

"Stop that. If you do that again I will end you."

"What?"

"If you keep looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy, I will destroy you. And I will do a much more effective job than my mother. I may be a kicked puppy, but I still have teeth."

Emma was too shocked to move, and could only watch as the door was slammed in her face. That was not the reaction she had been expecting. A break down crying moment, or maybe anger towards her mother, but certainly not pride. She should've known by now that Regina was more proud than most. Her pride kept her from ever breaking down or showing her scars.

That's why she only ever let her guard down in one place.

XXX

Regina rushed to her apple tree faster than you could blink. It was the only consistent thing, besides Henry, in her life. Every time they moved, Regina begged her mother to move it with them. She grove led for weeks, and Cora always agreed. Cora knew that the apple tree was almost as good of a bargaining chip as Henry. "Regina calm down. Think of things my way. If you don't do this, I might have to take my anger out with a chain saw and your apple tree." Regina knew she was being played, but she just needed one thing that was hers. One place where she could be safe.

As soon as she reached the safety of her tree, she started crying. The tears fell freely, unrestrained by Regina's usual guarded heart. Slowly, Regina pulled out a piece of glass she barely remembered picking up when Henry broke yet another glass. He was going through a clumsy stage. Regina always took the blame for the broken glasses when Cora found out. Safe to say she had her fair share of bruises.

She almost did it. She almost took the glass and dragged it along her skin. She wanted to. She really, really wanted to. It would solve everything, it would let her anger out. She positioned her hand above her thigh. Every logical part of her brain was screaming at her to stop, but she didn't want to. This could solve everything.

"Regina, stop." Her head snapped up. Why was someone in her secret place? A pair of bright blue eyes met hers. Robin. What was he doing here?

"You don't have to do this." He cautiously worked his way closer to her. If he could just get the glass out of her hand, the threat would be eliminated. He noticed her tear stained cheeks and red eyes. It looked like she would start to cry again at any moment now. "Just give me the glass."

He grabbed her hands. They sat there underneath the tree, just looking at each other before she nodded. Slowly he let go of her hands, and she in return handed him the jagged piece of glass. He quickly pocketed it before turning his attentions back to her. She was crying again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She whispered.

"I just can't keep it inside like I used to. I'm acting like an amateur. Soon everyone will know my secrets. I'm so weak." Regina hated herself. She hated her mother, Zelena, Emma, her father, and especially herself. The weakest, most pathetic person Regina had ever known. Her own mind betrayed her time and time again, called her things she would never allow others to call her, and taunted her every waking moment.

"This isn't weakness, Regina. It's an addiction."

"Well weakness is what got me addicted!" Regina laughed. It was a miserable, empty laugh. This wasn't the girl Robin knew. Robin knew a bold, and somewhat audacious girl. He knew someone who laughed often and flirted with Graham constantly. The girl Robin knew was a lie.

This was Regina.

"And it's weakness controlling me now." Regina stood up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine. Go back to your life, Robin. Take a walk in the park. It's a very nice day. Have a good one!" She smiled before leaving him alone by her tree. She was such a good liar, he almost believed her. Just like Regina almost believed this wouldn't happen again.

XXX

Throughout this entire ordeal, Mary-Margaret was having a pretty good day. Actually, she was having a fantastic day. After Emma left, David had come over, and they played cards. Well, at first they played cards. Eventually they were just talking, the cards they were supposed to be playing completely forgotten.

"Well, it's not my fault the bird decided you were bad news! How was I supposed to know my pet blue-jay wouldn't like you?"

"It came after me with the full force of its fury, and you just sat there laughing!"

"It weighed two pounds!"

"Two pounds of monster!"

They both started giggling uncontrollably. David couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. And then suddenly, they weren't laughing anymore. They just looked at each other, suddenly realizing how close they're faces were. How easy it would be just to lean forward and-

Neither one of them knew who moved first. Miraculously, their lips met. The kiss blew both of their minds. It was like finding the other half of your soul and watching the world explode at the same time. It was innocent and sweet, but also passionate and daring. Each movement grew more and more hungry, until Mary-Margaret came to her senses.

"This can't happen. You have a girlfriend." She managed to say between kisses. The moment was effectively ruined, and David pulled back. "Yeah. Yeah, Kathryn." He looked at her like he wanted her, like she was the only thing in the world. But Kathryn held them back. David had an obligation to his girlfriend.

"I should go." David abandoned his cards in favor of rushing out the door as quickly as possible. In his rushed escape, he didn't notice Emma. Emma noticed him. His cheeks were flushed, and there were smudges of lip-gloss still on his lips. The blonde rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Mary-Margaret would tell her when she was ready to. In the mean time she would just keep rolling her eyes.

XXX

Friday was exhausting. Instead of punishing Regina, Cora punished Zelena. This only made Zelena angrier. Everyone knew Regina was the favorite child, but did Cora have to be so obvious? Regina arrived at school wearing a long-sleeve shirt and leggings, which only made Robin nervous. He really wanted to know if she'd broken down again, but how was he supposed to do that? "Hey, Regina, can I see your wrist real quick?" Yeah that would go over smoothly.

Graham finally asked Regina out. They had plans for Saturday night. If Reguna could get her mother's permission, that is. Graham came from a wealthy family, so Regina didn't think Cora would mind. Proof that her mother was a real sicko.

Emma couldn't even look at Mary-Margaret and David trying not to look at each other. They were both such terrible liars, it was all Emma could do not to laugh. Her and Regina had a shaky truce, and were almost what one would consider friends.

Kathryn, oblivious to what was going on around her, struck up conversation with Regina. They were becoming fast friends, something that Regina just didn't do. It took Tink weeks to get Regina to have a conversation with her, and the brunette still wouldn't quite call her a friend. She wouldn't even call Mary-Margaret a friend, and she'd known her longer than anyone else in the entire school.

Over all the day was a mix of terribly awkward and decent. Not a very pleasant combination, but at least there were some good parts. Nobody could quite figure out why Emma kept laughing when she looked up at Mary-Margaret, or why she snorted when Kathryn exited the table with an "I love you." To David.

Dammit Swan.


	5. Sorry

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I wrote last, but classes have made my life hectic. I'm a week in, and already overwhelmed by the amount of work they're assigning. So, I've devised a solution. I will write as much as I can, but not post. Think of it as a hiatus of sorts. Sorry, loves, but I just can't write, post, and keep a perfect grade. It's just not humanly possible, unless you're my older sister and happen to be perfect. Thanks for keeping the bar high, sis. Bitter family feelings aside, I'm afraid it's goodbye until I've stockpiled enough chapters to do all of you justice. Sorry! At least the show will be back on soon, so you won't need me for much longer.

Goodbye my darling followers! Sorry again!


End file.
